


apathetic

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Apathy, But Zolf Is Still In Paris, Drabble, M/M, Mention of a Canonical Character Death, Set After Prague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “Bertie’s dead,” Zolf says, apropos of nothing.
Relationships: Mention of Past Sir Bertrand "Bertie" McGuffingham/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	apathetic

**Author's Note:**

> wilde week day 1
> 
> revenge | forgiveness | _apathy_

“Bertie’s dead,” Zolf says, apropos of nothing, a little over a week after they reunite in Paris. 

Oscar hums, a pleasant, noncommittal noise, running his fingers softly through Zolf’s hair. “I’m… _sorry?_ ” he says, unsure of exactly how to respond.

“I’m not… upset or anythin’, just figured you might want to know since, well, you two...” Zolf trails off, cheeks turning a light pink as he tries to bury his face in Oscar’s chest. He feels Oscar’s quiet chuckle as strongly as he hears it.

“Oh, dearest,” Oscar says. “You truly overestimate how much I _ever_ cared about Mister MacGuffingham.”


End file.
